hamiltonmusicalfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
What'd I Miss
"Then I said, ‘I gotta go I gotta be in Monticello." 'What'd I Miss '- pierwsza piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła Aaron Burr zapowiada powrót Thomasa Jeffersona do Ameryki. Jefferson opowiada o swojej pracy, jako ambasador we Francji. Gdy trafia do swojego domu - Monticello - znajduje list od Georga Washingtona, informujący go, o otrzymanej posadzie sekretarza stanu. Jefferson wyrusza do Nowego Jorku, gdzie spotyka swojego starego przyjaciela - Jamesa Madisona. Przekonuje on Thomasa do walki z planem finansowym Hamiltona. Na pierwszym posiedzeniu gabinetu Jeffersona witają George Washington wraz z Alexandrem Hamiltonem. Tekst COMPANY Seventeen. Se- se- seventeen... Se- se- seventeen… BURR 1789 How does the bastard orphan Immigrant decorated war vet Unite the colonies through more debt? Fight the other founding fathers til he has to forfeit? Have it all, lose it all You ready for more yet? Treasury Secretary. Washington’s the President Ev’ry American experiment sets a precedent Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him Pissed him off until we had a two-party system You haven’t met him yet, you haven’t had the chance ‘cause he’s been kickin’ ass as the ambassador to France But someone’s gotta keep the American promise You simply must meet Thomas. Thomas! COMPANY Thomas Jefferson’s coming home! Thomas Jefferson’s coming home! Thomas Jefferson’s coming home! Thomas Jefferson’s coming home! Thomas Jefferson’s coming home Lord he’s Been off in Paris for so long! Aaa-ooo! Aaa-ooo! JEFFERSON France is following us to revolution There is no more status quo But the sun comes up And the world still spins ENSEMBLE Aaa-ooo! JEFFERSON I helped Lafayette draft a declaration Then I said, ‘I gotta go I gotta be in Monticello.’ Now the work at home begins… ENSEMBLE Aaa-ooo! JEFFERSON So what’d I miss? What’d I miss? Virginia, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss I’ve been in Paris meeting lots of different ladies... I guess I basic’lly missed the late eighties... I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this… ENSEMBLE Aaa-ooo! JEFFERSON There’s a letter on my desk from the President Haven’t even put my bags down yet Sally be a lamb, darlin’, won’tcha open it? It says the President’s assembling a cabinet And that I am to be the Secretary of State, great! And that I’m already Senate-approved... I just got home and now I’m headed up to New York ENSEMBLE Headin’ to New York! Headin’ to New York! JEFFERSON Lookin’ at the rolling fields I can’t believe that we are free Ready to face Whatever’s awaiting Me in N.Y.C. JEFFERSON But who’s waitin’ for me when I step in the place? My friend James Madison, red in the face JEFFERSON He grabs my arm and I respond “What’s goin’ on?” ENSEMBLE Aaa-ooo! MADISON Thomas, we are engaged in a battle for our nation’s very soul Can you get us out of the mess we’re in? ENSEMBLE Aaa-ooo! MADISON Hamilton’s new financial plan is nothing less Than government control I’ve been fighting for the South alone Where have you been? JEFFERSON Uh...France. ENSEMBLE Aaa-ooo! MADISON We have to win / ENSEMBLE What’d I miss? / Wha? Wha? What’d I miss? What’d I miss? / I’ve come home to this? Headfirst into a political abyss! / Headfirst, into the abyss! I have my first cabinet meeting today / Chik-a-pow! I guess I better think of something to say / On my way I’m already on my way / What did I miss? Let’s get to the bottom of this… / Ahhh ah! WASHINGTON Mr. Jefferson, welcome home HAMILTON Mr. Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton AND ENSEMBLE Mr. Jefferson, welcome home COMPANY Mr. Jefferson, welcome home Sir, you’ve been off in Paris for so long! JEFFERSON So what did I miss? Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)